Modern Dreams
by Rivenoir
Summary: What would D. Gray-man be like in the modern world? Innocence included. Allen x Lenalee in later chapters. -AU-Highschool
1. Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man

~.~

As if the world is perfect, this is simply a screwed up world that makes the rich people full of glamour, fame and also fortune. However, it also makes those people poor to live in a pitiful world and in a fate worse than death.

The boy who wishes to live in his fantasy, started when his parents abandoned him, watched his foster father die, and brought him back to life, and killed him all over again when he was ressurected as a demon. Not only that, he received a curse, bleaching his hair. He lives with a womanizing jerk and a abusive alcoholic jerk, namely boy goes to a local school, and has no friends at all. He was a loner in the school, and tries very hard to be invisible in the school. He was just an average kid with some hidden abilities. Obviously, it must not be revealed. For that reason, he was charged for truancy for his numerous class skipping.

But, the boy's thoughts was : Like I care a damned. He was a mysterious boy, yes indeed. With a hidden life too. One talent that nobody knew, was his talent of music. None of the other classmates knew it, as they were all self obsessed with their obnoxious bragging. The boy could playing a variety of instruments, bigger than you can imagine. He plays the piano the most, in the music room after school hours. When you walk around the corridors, you can hear the melodic music. Everyone thought that it was a ghost, but of couse that's not true... It's all just a rumor, a lie, just to fill up the curiosity.

The boy is a special one, a lad of 15 or so...

And his name is Allen Walker.

~.~

Okay! This is just a short intro for this new story, but I'll be taking LGH down. I promise it'll get better. I typed this one out using iPod Touch in school XDPlease review!!!


	2. Lenalee

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

~.~

Chapter: Lenalee

~.~

The princess of the school has a dark secret too...

Well... Everyone knew about her crazy brother with some weird sister-complex. I mean it. If you walk within a metre radius from her, you will suffer a cruel and slow death from him. Don't like it? The quick one would be just as bad. Try dodging a whole round of bullets from her brother's god knows where he got it from guns. Many tried to get close to her, but after a few of the guys got kicked out of school, people stopped trying. As you can see, her brother, Komui, is the principal of the school, Apostles Academy, which is rivaled to the school at the other end of the neighbourhood, Noah Familliga Acad.

The princess had a sad past. She had parents, like what you and I do, but one morn, the Akumas came. They were born of sadness and tragedy, and held together by a soul, forming a living weapon whose appearance of hatred and grieve were too horrendous to look at. The princess does not remember her past anymore, she was trapped within her own mind. She had many friends, true but yet it is not. Her friends just wear a smiling face masks, while they might spread a lot of horrible rumors behind her back. Her only friend was a red haired male, who survived her brother, named Lavi. Unique name, yes? It does have a meaning. The princess of the school was so sad, just like gloom in the raining days, or the time when you witness the bloodshed of a war. What people do not know, is that she is part of a secret army, the Exorcists.

They heard that there was one boy, that was coming to end this war, but nobody knows who, or was God lying to them, and the Great Flood would come again, and history would repeat itself.

The girl is a princess, yet a slave...

Lenalee Lee would be her name...

~.~

Another short intro, it'll get better, I swear!


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: Me no own DGM

* * *

Chapter Title: First Day

* * *

It was raining again, just like how some morns start out during this time of the year.... it's springtime though, just with weird weather. The clouds were grey with specks of white in it, while the sun was rather blocked out, but it was not too light, nor too dark. In fact, it was just grey.

Allen walked along the sidewalk, with his head bent down, while he continued walking. He pulled his hoodie up before leaving the house and walked, without an umbrella or whatsoever. Allen was a simple person, he wore the grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and complete with black gloves. He had a secret to his money income, which he would never tell you.

After ten minutes or so of walking, he brought up his right hand and looked at the watch. Crap! I am going to be late! He thought, as he broke off in a run. He made one sharp turn and bumped into a girl, but he was too frantic to bother about her. The girl, who had long dark emerald green hair, picked herself up and started to hurry off. Allen, on the other hand, had already arrived in the school.

He went to the principal's office immediately. Calmly knocking on the door, he proceeded to walk in, his footstep soft and light, as he turned his head around, marvelling at how advanced the technology in this school is. He was wondering where the principal is , as it is more like an office here. Suddenly, the door was slammed open by an Australian man, dragging along a Chinese man.

"Hi there! You must be Allen Walker! I understand that you are new here, so here, you can have your own room, where you have to stay in till Friday, on the weekends, you are free to go back home as you deem fit. Mostly everything will be provided by the school here. You can wear what you like here, as long as it is reasonable. One last thing is that I will get my sister down to take you to your class, she had been here for quite some time, as this school is for a wide variety of ages, she did not really have friends that are around the same age as her." Komui excitedly said.

Allen just nodded, and walked out and closed the door. He leant against the wall and waited for the girl to come. After a short while, there was a girl hurrying in, and bumped into him.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! Do you have any ideas who is Allen Walker?" The girl asked.

"Allen speaking." He calmly replied, as he helped her up.

"Oh...OH! Lenalee Lee here," she replied. Lenalee took out a piece of paper and passed it to him " Alright, here is you timetable and by right, we should have the same one. Sorry, I was late because there was this person who bumped into me and ran off."

Allen nervously scratched his head," Sorry 'bout that, I was in a rush." He remembered that his head was covered but it was too late, his hair was exposed. Lenalee gasped when she saw the snow white shade of hair colour and before she could comment, he quickly pulled his hoodie up and said, " Pretend nothing happened."

Lenalee nodded and started to lead the way, wondering if he was a dangerous person who dyed his hair... and what's with his scar? Was it a tattoo?

* * *

Hehe... kinda rushed :P

Okay, anyways, I'll be updating with short chapters, so the story will last longer. The main plot was adopted from another story, I'll tell you guys in the next chapter.

Anyways, I'll be kinda busy with my CCA ( fencing) and school stuff, so I will not be really updating too much, I guess mostly this only. However, I'll write oneshots when I am free, and then upload it during June =D

Ok! Thanks for reading this... please drop a review, I would really love them, it goes to show that Writers are appreciated.

Bye~


	4. The Tour

Disclaimer: The Usual

**Behold, revised chapter. Thanks to The Great Rick for pointing out the plot holes.**

**

* * *

**

The Tour

"Sorry about colliding into you. And leaving you there. I thought I was late for school, since it's my first day and all..." Allen looked sheepishly at Lenalee, with an awkward smile gracing his face. Lenalee instantly covered his mouth with his hand.

"It's okay. Do not mention that incident when you are near the supervisor, alright?" Lenalee warned Allen. The reply she got was a timid nod. Lenalee beckoned Allen to follow her as she lead him to his room. At least I finally have a room to myself. Allen shivered. Lenalee saw that action but thought nothing of it.

_This guy probably might just be one of those lucky people who was sponsered here. I wish my life was just this easy. Lenalee just turned and gave a soft sigh. The slight frown was quickly replaced by a smile as she passed him the schedule for the semester._

"So, Allen, how old are you?" Lenalee tried to strike up a conversation.

"You do not need to know," came the curt reply.

_Your life can't be worse than mine at all. I'd bet you never experienced pain of loved ones dying._

Allen, however, was too busy staring dead straight to notice that he slipped on a puddle left by some clumsy people. Due to his reflex, he instinctively pulled on Lenalee's hand. Lenalee landed on him, in a very compromising position. Lenalee, stunned looked down to see that she was on Allen. She saw the reason why Allen wore a hoodie. He had snow white hair. His hair colour and the scar.

_He can't be an Akuma, or can he?_

Allen quickly pulled his hoodie back up and turned around. And saw death, namely Komui.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO RAPE MY VERY PURE AND BEAUTIFUL SISTER! FOR THAT YOU SHALL DIE!" Komui screamed and pulled out his trademark bazooka out of his pocket...which is totally impossible.

"I did not do anything to her!" Allen shouted back.

"You white haired reincarnate of a devil!" Komui was mad with rage.

Allen took off running at breakneck speed. Even Lenalee was amazed. Komui was hot on his heels, as he fired random shots of his bazooka. Allen had to run in zig-zag for the sake of avoiding all the shots. Once or twice, he stumbled. Allen took a golden ball out of his pocket and threw it at Komui. Komui grabbed it and threw it back. The ball spread out it's wings and chased after Allen, and bit his ears.

Allen ran even faster, while nursing his ears, as he shouted," I am sorry for throwing you! Tim! Why did you bite my ear!"

Komui was finally too tired to keep going. Allen stopped for a short break, and was prepared to run from him again, until Allen spotted Lenalee calmly strolling.

"Nii-san, nothing happened between him and me. We just met!" Lenalee chided her brother. That really saved Allen's life.

Komui looked like a kicked dog, as he protested.

"No buts." Lenalee said, as she kicked him...down all the way from the 3rd storey.

"Errr...will he survive?" Allen scratched the back of his head. Lenalee shook her head and nodded. Again, she gestured for him to follow, which he did, in silence.

"Say... Allen? What's with the golden ball?" Lenalee curiously asked.

"I'm sure that I'm not inclined to tell you," Allen said, effectively cutting off the conversation.

* * *

When Lenalee walked into the cafeteria, she caught a joyful glint in his eyes, which was dimmed after a split second.

"What's the matter?" Lenalee, being the always concerned person, asked.

"No money," Allen frowned.

"Oh! The food here is free," Lenalee laughed, and patted him on the back.

"Thank the gods! I'll be right back!" Allen literally jumped for joy.

**~15mins later**

Allen came back while balancing his stack of food. Lenalee sweatdropped.

Surely it's impossible to eat that much...

Apparently, Allen effectively proved her wrong. He started to eat at an alarming rate. At some point of time, Lenalee wondered if he was ill-treated.

_No, it can't be...but he might be an Akuma. _

Just then, another boy walked into the cafeteria. His spiky orange head caught Lenalee's attention.

"Hey, Lavi!" She shouted while waving her hands high up.

The said boy, caught sight of her and walked towards her and smiled, "Hello!"

He settled himself across the table where Allen and Lenalee was.

"So who's the guy?" Lavi asked, pointing at Allen.

"Allen, he just transferred into this school this morning," Lenalee took the initiative to reply.

Lavi stretched out his hand, "Hello there, I'm Lavi and I do not have a last name."

Allen put on a fake smile, "I'm Allen, Allen Walker." He then got up to return all his plates.

"I guess that it's the end of the day now, you should go and get some sleep, "Lenalee replied. Allen nodded and walked back to his room, as Lenalee had shown it to him before coming to the cafeteria since it was along the way.

* * *

"That Allen guy had a fake smile on... And his hood is always up. Not the common guy," Lavi thought aloud.

"Lavi, I think Allen is an Akuma... he's acting very suspicious," Lenalee cut his train of thoughts.

"A possibility. Hey, you stay opposite of him, right? Keep an eye on him." Lavi calmly instructed.

Lenalee nodded.

_I can't let the Akuma kill my world_

**

* * *

Revised this chapter. Changed Allen's personality. Hell, I made it longer too. Gonna revise all, might remove some of parts so far. :D Be sure to review your thoughts about this. Gray Note and HowlingWolf94, I think you can review in the earlier chapters :D**


	5. The Night

**Disclaimer: The common and obvious one.**

* * *

**The Night**

A scream sounded through the eerie silence of the night. Lenalee immediately woke up and walk towards the source of the scream: Allen's room.

"Allen? You there?" Lenalee knocked on the wooden door.

The reply she got was a groan. Concerned, she opened the door, as it was not locked. When she got in, she saw Allen sitting on the bed, shivering, while clutching his head. He did not seem to notice Lenalee's presense in his room. Lenalee was stunned by this, and she became more suspicious of him being an Akuma. Nevertheless, she walked closer to him.

Allen stopped clutching his head, but now he started to press his hand against his eye. Specifically the one with his scar. Lenalee started to shake Allen, while whispering his name, over and over, in an attempt for him to get a grip on himself. Allen's whimperings stopped, and he finally looked at Lenalee.  
"What are you doing here?" Allen coldly asked.

"Helping you," Lenalee replied, eyes full of concern.

"I don't need your help!" He yelled at her as the girl's eyes narrowed. She raised her hands and slapped him.

"Fine!" She shouted back.

Allen was stunned for a while, but he coldly glared at her as he said,"Get out...Now."

Lenalee, was still angry as she left in a huff, making sure to slam the door hard as she walk off. Instead of going back to her room, she walked to Lavi's. She stood in front of it and knocked gently.

Lavi opened the door and looked at her, "People sleep you know..."

Nevertheless, he invited her into his room, books strewn all over the room. He sat on the bed, as Lenalee sat on the chair across the bed. " So... what's up?" Lavi got the ball rolling.

"I think that Allen is hiding something, he just screamed in the middle of the night. He practically woke up half of the school occupants!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Allen's lucky that everyone was too dead asleep to care, and that the guard rarely comes to where you guys are staying because of some ghost stories. Such a wimp..." Lavi trailed off.

"Lavi! That's not the point! Allen is getting more and more suspicious. Don't you think that we should act or something? Like, keep tabs?" Lenalee almost whacked Lavi.

"Nah... we already are. It's called 'keeping watch in plain sight'. Don't you think that if he catch us stalking him, he'll probably freak, be suspicious and do something weird? And if he is an Akuma, he'll come and kill us. So, my point being, try talking to him, getting him to talk, make him feel normal and safe, then we expose him!" Lavi snapped his fingers. "Too bad Kanda can't join in the fun. Komui said that he was too...aggressive, he'll probably kill everyone here."

"Lavi, that is one of the smartest thing you have ever said, and I'd say it is a great plan. So, I'll go back to my room now. See you tomorrow," Lenalee smiled, got up and exited the room. She then walk back and got some precious sleep.

_Allen's one interesting chap... I'll take note of him. Don't know why, but I've got this nagging feeling he'll play a part in this war... but for which side?_

Lavi laid down on his bed, and slowly fell asleep.

~.~

"Hey, Tim? My eye's gone haywire again. It just hurts so much. Wake me up tomorrow, okay? Hopefully there will be no demons tomorrow..." Allen patted Timcanpy, the golden ball with wings hovering in front of him. Allen laid down on his bed, with Tim snuggling next to him, as he thought of the relapse.

_My eye is a great help, as well as it is a curse of my life..._

* * *

**Lengthened this chapter, added some extra stuff, more intereaction.**

**Just your usual revised chapter.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts :)**


	6. The Day

**Disclaimer: As you all know...**

The Day

* * *

Allen was holding up the queue, as he ordered his unbelievable amount of breakfast. Some combination which proved to be fatal included. But for some weird reasons, no harm befalled him.

_Maybe he already had been through so much..._

He was acting as if nothing had happened last night. He ambled to an empty table, with a whole stack of plates balanced precariously in his hands. He quickly put his plates down and gave a sigh of relief.

He gave a quick look at himself, black hoodie, red undershirt and a black jeans. Perfect. Not that he is depressed or anything. Black is a nice color on him, due to his pale skin. He reached into pocket, and took out a folded up piece of paper. He opened it, and read its contents. 'Mathematics, in the morning... Geez, what a way to start a day...' Allen quickly finished up eating the food, as he felt stares from all the other students that walked past him on the way out of the cafeteria. Soon, he felt two people slip into the seat directly in front of him. He didn't bother looking up, but was well aware of the fact that they were staring at him. Allen finished another of his plate, so he tried to take another one from the top of the stack.

Lavi, however, went to elbow the plates, 'accidentally'. That 'accident', caused the whole stack to topple and landed with a crash. And a loud one. Everyone looked up, and stunned.

"Lavi! You shouldn't have done that! Oh my god, where's Allen?" Lenalee hissed while standing next to Lavi. The response she got was just a shrug.

"Oopsie, my bad. But still, a normal person would escape the crash, maybe with a cut or two, but look at Allen, he dodged away, too quickly for a normal person. So, take it that it was a test for him," Lavi gave a grin, followed by a wink. Lenalee put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

Soon, Allen reappeared next to the heap of shattered plates, sighing, before noticing the two.

"Lavi! Why the hell did you do that for!" Allen shouted at him.

"First, it was an accident and I'm sorry. Second, I'm surprised you still know my name," Lavi calmly replied. "The cleaners are comin', where's your first class?"

Allen just replied, "Maths." Nothing more, nothing less. He just followed Lavi and Lenalee, totally ignoring both of them. Halfway there, they walked past a toilet, and Allen made an excuse to go in.

"Lenalee, I'll go in too," Lavi told her with a more serious tone.

* * *

Allen reached into his pocket of his hoodie, and pulled out Tim.

"Do me a favor and don't do anything weird, or else I'll have to leave you in my room, 'kay?" Allen asked Tim gently. The reply was a nod, before he put it back into his jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Lavi shouted, really loudly. Allen cringed and whipped around. He just stared at Lavi.

"You do NOT need to know..." Allen's words seemed to cut into his very soul, partially due to the fact that his cold grey eyes were also focused on his own green one.

Allen just walked out of the restroom, and made his way to the way opposite Lenalee. He proceeded to lean against it, with his head bowed down as if deep in thought. There was an awkward silence, as they waited for Lavi to come out after doing his who-knows-what.

Lavi stumbled out soon enough. He looked at them both.

"You know, every time there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born?" Lavi joked, which caused both of them to look up.

"So, Allen, what was that thing you were holding, hmm?" Allen's response was to look away, not intending to answer it. "Oh come on, fill your dear friend here with secrets!" Lavi used his elbows to poke Allen's ribs.

"Firstly, I am not obliged to tell you. Next, I am nobody's friend," Allen snapped. He walked off, and headed to the maths room.

Lavi and Lenalee shared a glance before they hurried on.

* * *

Allen was sitting near to the back, with Lenalee beside him, and Lavi behind him. Lenalee was actually paying attention to the teacher, Mr Yeegar, as he wrote down all sorts of Mathematical formulas on the blackboard. Allen gave up on writing notes after a while, and he looked around him. Everyone was either trying their best not to fall asleep, doing their own stuff, or resisting the urge to either stand up or hurl themselves out of the window... or maybe the door. Lavi, was entertaining himself by constantly kicking Allen's chair. Allen, did not say anything, but he grabbed his eraser and threw it backwards, hitting Lavi dead-on, his head was knocked back. Lavi got the message and stopped kicking.

Lenalee was giggling at the scene. Allen gave a slight smile. Lavi, well, was rubbing the impact zone on his face. Soon, Allen got even more bored, and took a piece of scrap paper he carried along in his pocket. He started compose some music. It reminded him of the days he and his foster father. They composed music together. Allen gave a slight smile to those memories. You could say that it was a talent of his. Soon, Maths class was over, and his melody was finished. He made it a point to head over to the music room at a later point of time, hoping to test this melody out.

With this, Allen stood up, packed his stuff, and head on to the next lesson

* * *

**Longest chapter... I think? I've been hogging my computer for a really really long time. Anyways, I should be updating soon. But schools just started, slow updates, but I guarantee I won't stop this story!**

**Please Review**

**_Sayonara,_**

**_14th Musician_**


	7. The Piano

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man. Period.**

**

* * *

**

The Piano

~.~

After all the tiring classes, Allen walked into the cafeteria. He was down-right starving! Of course, Lavi and Lenalee followed closely behind. Lavi's idea of spying while in plain sight. So far, nothing was out of place, apart from an anti-social Allen. Lenalee noticed that there was a slight twinkle in his eyes, as he gazed at the cafeteria. It showed part of his true self to them. However, their suspicion remained. They still had to work out Allen's background.

Lavi and Lenalee studied in this school because, first, education. Secondly, the school is located at a Akuma infestation zone. This zone is a place where there is a massive amount of Akumas. Naturally, they will have to sneak out and kill them. However, what people did not know is that the school itself was owned my the Black Order. Everyone was glaring at Allen as he hogged the queue, ordering his insane amount of food. After a good long while, Allen scanned around, there was no empty table. Therefore, he decided to sit with Lavi and Lenalee. He slowly made his way there, with a trolley this time, and made sure not to bump into anyone. When he sat down, and was about to eat, he decided that he would just let his hood down. He'll let people stare, say mean things and rumors about him. Allen knew that he could not be bothered about it. After all, he had been a source of ridicule, name calling and bullying. He ended up sitting next to Lenalee and across Lavi.

"So the lone wolf have finally decides to sit here,hmm? Nice hair colour. Looks sexy on ya," Lavi joked. Lenalee facepalmed. Allen stared at him in shock.

"Lavi, you're not gay right?" Allen questioned, deadpanned, and Lenalee giggled at the retort.

"W-what? No, no!"

Lavi just protested constantly as Allen continued eating. By the time Allen finished his meal, Lenalee was done and Lavi was still eating. Allen just stood up and left, with just a slight wave of his hands.

"Hey, Lenalee, noticed that Allen wears gloves?" Lavi asked the girl.

"Actually, no."

"I have a nagging feeling that it is kinda important in our background investigation..." Lavi trailed off.

"Hey, Lavi, I'll go check on Allen," Lenalee told Lavi before she waved a goodbye, leaving the room almost instantaneously. She had not a single clue at the location of Allen. As she left, all the guys in the cafeteria was staring at her. Classic. Lavi was not an exception.

Lenalee was wandering around, hoping to find Allen somewhere. He wouldn't have gotten far. This time, Lenalee was in an empty hallway. It was not really silent, as the noisy bustling of the cafeteria could still be heard. Soon, a soothing melody drifted into her ears, Lenalee knew that she should fine Allen, but for some reason, she followed the melody. It was almost like a siren's song. She opened the door of the music room. A giant empty space, a piano against a wall, with racks of instruments opposite it. The person who was playing the piano surprised her. Lenalee softly closed the door, and stood next to those instruments, and hoped that the pianist did not hear her coming in. After a while, the melody winded down, leaving the room in silence.

"Why are you here?" The pianist asked, even though he didn't turn around.

"I heard the melody, Allen. Just wanted to see who was the one playing. It was really great! Who taught you the song?" Lenalee asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"You could hear it from the outside? Guess Komui-san did not install soundproof doors. Regarding the song, I composed it," Allen said, as he gestured at the couch found in the far end of the room. Lenalee smiled and walked to it, followed by Allen. "You had the time to compose it?" Lenalee looked at him ,wide-eyed.

"Of course! It's recently composed. Composed as Mr. Yeegar rambled."

"You weren't listening in class?"

"I was. Just that I was multitasking."

"So, erm, what instruments do you play, other than the piano?"

"Secret."

Lenalee did a slight pout.

"Another time, alright?"

Allen let out a chuckle and Lenalee did a small giggle.

"Hey, Allen. I know that we came off with a not really good start, why not we talk a little about yourself," Lenalee smiled sweetly. Allen looked a little reluctant.

"And why should I?" Allen skeptically asked. Lenalee looked away for a while, knowing that Allen was looking at her.

"Because I want to be friends."

* * *

**Kinda dialogue heavy, this one. Next one will be heavier. 2 am here. *yawns* Can't really sleep nowadays. Stupid nightmares. Grr... I updated after listening to Mugen No Hikari. Nice song :) **

**This chapter is kinda so-so to me, I could do better, but I'm lazy. D'aww.**

**Please Review! I live on them :o**

_Sayonara,_

_14th Musician_


	8. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

**

* * *

**

The Revelation

"Friends?" Allen said the word out, as if he was unfamiliar with it. He looked around the room, but never laying his eyes on Lenalee Lee. He leant his head against the sofa.

"Don't be so naive. There's not such things called friends," Allen gave a bitter laugh.

"But surely Allen has a friend," Lenalee protested.

"True, point taken. I do have a friend. I knew him for two months. He's dead," Allen replied with no emotions laced in his voice.

"Sorry for stirring up the memory. But you could have gotten a new friend," Lenalee insisted.

"I can't... People judge me for how a look like, even before they know me... After a while, I stopped trying. It's not gonna help anyway..." Allen look sadly away. Lenalee was about to reply, but there was an explosion. The blast was in the music room itself, but only made a hole in the wall. Apparently, Allen could hear people running out. They must be evacuating. Lavi stormed in and asked about the situation, until he saw a spiky blue-haired girl standing at where the hole is. Lavi and Lenalee was watching the scene unfold, clueless. Allen, however, was glaring at the intruder.

"Allen! When are you going to come back? I miss you! The Earl is missing you too, brother!" Road glomps Allen. Allen peels her off.

"I'm not your brother."

"Yes you are! All Noah's are siblings right?" Road gave a wicked smile. Allen pieced everything together in his head.

"You planned for this, didn't you, Road?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. Road just laughed and walked through a door that she summoned, leaving Allen, Lenalee and Lavi in the music room. Allen had their back turned to the other two, but he knew that they were glaring at him, and about to attack him. He knew that they were exorcists right from the start, it wasn't that hard to guess.

"I thought that you could be trusted!" Lenalee's shouted at Allen. Her shout pierced through the silence of the room.

"You getting suspected for being an Akuma was bad enough, but a Noah? So what's your role in the family?" Lavi is gonna record this. Allen turned around, so that he was facing them.

"The 14th Noah."

"There's only 13 Noahs," Lavi icily said.

"The 14th is the Noah of Hope. He betrayed the Earl."

"Whatever it is, you are a still Noah, and you are going down!" Lavi and Lenalee activated their Innocence. Allen sweatdropped.

"Y-you guys are serious?" Allen exclaimed, but their glares answered everything. Allen stood up straight and got ready, but he did not plan to use his powers. Allen dodged left and soon Lavi's hammer was where he previously was. Allen ducked to evade Lenalee's flying kick and quickly got up, and jumped onto Lavi's hammer. Lavi got a shock for the unexpected weight, and left himself completely open.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted from the other end, but she was already too late. Allen had already launched a kick at Lavi's face. Lavi was knocked to the other side. He slammed against the wall and fell onto the floor. Lavi gave a small groan.

"How'd ya kick so hard, Noah?" Lavi muttered. Soon, Lavi was unconscious.

"It's called training. I'm not even using any of my powers," Allen replied back, even though he knew Lavi was unconscious.

"You monster!" Allen heard Lenalee's shout. Allen wanted to dodge. Too late. Allen could not react, and the next thing he knew, he was slammed into the wall. He slumped down, and let his back slide down the wall, making him move into a sitting position.

"Ouch..." Allen groaned.

"I thought that we could be friends, but I was wrong," Lenalee had reached a rage so extreme, that she had also started to tear. Allen did something unexpected. He gave a soft smile.

"L-lenalee..."

Allen raised both hands up.

"You can capture me if you want..." Allen was still smiling.

"Why... Shouldn't you run?" Lenalee was definitely shocked.

"I don't know... I don't know," Allen sighed, while shaking his head.

Lenalee took her mobile phone out, and called Komui, while making sure that Allen kept in place, against the wall.

_Why am I not running? I don't even know myself...

* * *

_

**I just gotten myself into a block. Fail. Geez, seeing that I received really little reviews for the previous chapter, I decided to update this story faster :D **

**Playing Facebook while typing is not really that good. Point taken.**

**Please send in your reviews on how this story is going. I would appreciate constructive comments. Flames will be sent used to roast my marshmallows :D**

**_Sayonara,_**

**_14th Musician _**


	9. The Showdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man

* * *

**

The Showdown

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Komui were all sitting at Komui's office for an interrogation. Allen was sitting on the couch with both Lavi and Lenalee standing next to him, making sure the Noah didn't do anything funny . Allen felt like crawling into a hole with all three of them staring at him, but he kept a perfect poker face on. Out of a sudden, Komui slammed his hands on the table, sending the whole stack of paper that was on the table onto the floor.

"So, Noah... What does the Earl want?" Komui coldly asked Allen. Allen decided to keep quiet. He had endured this for the past half an hour. Fed up with the fact that he refused to answer, Lavi stepped forward and gave him a punch on his face. Allen gave a slight grunt, but he did not seem to be affected by the punch. Lavi then walked back to where he was previously standing.

"So, what is your answer?" Komui continued asking. It was a torture. Mental torture by continuously asking the same question, over and over again. Allen snapped. He could take it no more.

"I don't know! I'm telling you, I DON'T KNOW!" Allen shouted as he stood up, eyes stubbornly locked with Komui's, making Lavi and Lenalee grab his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the couch. Allen used both his hands to cover his face, and he was visibly shaken. Lavi was a Bookman. He had no sympathy. Komui was the chief. He would not risk anything. Lenalee was an exorcist. But he betrayed her trust. Allen continued to speak.

"I don't know anymore... I'm the 14th, and yet I'm Allen. I don't even know if Mana loves me, or did he love his brother. I don't even know what the Earl wants with me. One minute, he killed the 14th, the other he wants to be with the 14th. Next thing I knew, I became the 14th. Then...Mana died. He left me all alone. He became an Akuma... I destroyed him. I killed Mana..." Allen was shaking his head, as he was on the verge of tears. Komui sat back down, letting Allen recover from his breakdown. Lavi and Lenalee took a seat on the floor. Allen was still holding his head.

"Oh my God!" Allen shouted, after a while.

"God? Such irony for a No-" Lavi stopped short after he saw Allen's eye.

"Akuma!" Allen shouted at everyone in the room.

"Allen, only Innocence can kill the Akuma. Stay away from the battle!" Lenalee warned Allen. Allen, however, strode next to her. Lenalee shot him a glare, wanting to retort, but the Akuma had already blown up the wall. One Level 3 Akuma were stand there, grinning. The Akuma took on a clownish appearance.

"Level 3?" Lenalee gasped.

"Nice weapons, Level 3," Allen commented, as he looked at all the hidden blades on him.

"Thank you, it seems that you managed to spot my weapons really quickly. I would have loved to stay and chat, however, I am sent here to kill everyone in this building." Allen gave a chuckle, aware of Lavi and Lenalee staring at him.

"I'm the jester, but you are the fool," Allen stated, while still smiling. He calmly took off his hoodie and his glove, revealing a charcoal black arm, with a red cross on his hand. He raised his left arm, till his palms were facing the Akuma.

"Innocence Invocate: Crowned Clown!" Allen yelled. There was a great flash of white. The light slowly dimmed, showing Allen with long sharp claws on his left hand, and a cloak around his back. His hair was spikier than normal. The Akuma clapped his hands wildly, as it's grins spread wider.

"Interesting, Allen Walker. Are you ready to dance with the devil?" The Akuma teased. Allen gave a bow, and smiled back. Allen took a step backwards. He flexed his hands in anticipation, and started to shoot forward, as the Akuma swiftly took out one of the blades, and readied himself for the battle. Lavi and Lenalee looked on, as the White-faced Clown and the Demon Jester clashed with each other.

* * *

There was silence, until the champion of the fight opened his mouth. He started to mutter to the fallen opponent, in a soft soothing voice, quiet yet strong.

"Your soul as been tormented long enough. May you find peace in the heavens."

Allen used his claw to slash the Akuma, ending it's pain faster.

"Good night..." Allen cracked a small serene smile, as he watched the soul ascend to the heavens, into the light of everlasting peace...

* * *

**I guess that this is one of the better chapters so far. Honestly, when I went to read my previous story, I started to think that it kinda sucked *shot***

**I got a new beta. My friend whom I : fight with, talk with, copies from me, get into trouble, save from the trouble, laugh with etc etc.**

**She only beta-ed the draft, so... there will still be mistakes. Sorry. I'm actually typing the next chapter out now. LOL**

**Ok, please review, it's sad that only 4 people reviewed the chapters...**

_Sayonara,_

_14th Musician_


	10. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

* * *

The Aftermath

Allen just walked towards the couch, and sat on it. Even though he did not look anywhere else in the room, he could feel Lenalee's gaze on him. Lavi would have probably walked out and called Komui to come back. Things were, so far, getting even more interesting. Allen just relaxed on the couch, as he closed his eyes, and remembered his promise to Mana.

_He was my foster father._

_He was my brother._

_I'd never stop walking, for Mana..._

After a while, Komui strode in, with a cup of coffee at hand. Allen was staring quizzically at the pink bunny design on the blue cup. Lavi was not to be seen. Only Allen and the Lee siblings were in the room.

"So, Noah. You have Innocence. Very interesting... Roll up your sleeve, Noah," Komui ordered sternly, but not as cold anymore.

"My name is Allen."

Nevertheless, he did as what he was ordered and rolled up his sleeve. Allen stared at his deformed armed with a frown on his face, as the siblings observed it closely. Komui gave Allen a small nod. Allen understood and rolled his sleeve back down.

"You can go now, but we'll be watching you, Noah," Komui told him.

Allen stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. He turned the door knob and opened it, but paused for a while. He turned his head around, in such a way that Komui could only see half of his face, and his angry red scar.

"My name is Allen. Allen Walker."

At this, he marched out, aware of Lavi's gaze following him. Lavi then stepped into the room. He glared at Komui, who was sitting in the office chair, deep in thought. Lenalee, who was remaining passive throughout, and rather dazed.

"Why the hell did you let him go? He's a Noah. Get it? Noah! He'll kill everyone here! He'll also kill all the exorcists! How would we win the war? He was sent here by the Earl, killing us from the inside!"

Lavi did his best not to go and punch the daylights out of Komui. Komui was in a dilemma, he stood up and looked at the two teens in front of him.

"Which is why I need you two to listen! Now, you two will have to keep an eye on Allen! Make sure he doesn't try anything funny. If he does, you two have the permission to attack at will, but don't kill him. Understood?" Komui calmly ordered the two. Lavi nodded and marched out, and Lenalee just followed.

To admit it, she felt a bit sad for Allen. He betrayed her trust, but he did not even trust her. At least not yet. After seeing the breakdown, maybe the Allen they had been seeing all the while, was never the real him.

_It was a facade, as it had always been._

Lavi and Lenalee walked out, to see Allen playing with the gold flying golem round the corner. They remained standing there, watching Allen playing with it.

"Thanks for cheering me up Tim," Allen murmured softly to him, as it snuggled affectionately on his head for a while. He had a serene smile at that action, which contradicted his cold personality. Lavi was about to walk out and take the golem away, but Lenalee firmly grasped Lavi's arm, causing him to turn his head around and look at her. Lenalee stared back at him with a frown on her face. Lavi understood her and relaxed, letting the girl walk towards Allen, who was still playing with Tim.

"Hey Allen," Lenalee smiled at him. Allen jumped a bit and looked at her, with a shocked expression.

"H-hey," Allen stammered, still holding Tim, and had not recovered from his initial shock yet. Lenalee pointed at Tim, and looked up with a curious expression.

"What's that? Can I play with him?" Lenalee asked.

"Tim's is a golem, made by...someone. And yeah, go ahead," Allen told her. Of course, Lenalee noticed the slight pause, but decided not to ask too much. She looked at Tim who was hovering just in front of her and used one of her fingers to scratch Tim like a cat, brushing her nail over the top of the Golem. To her surprise, there was a slight purr from the Golem. Allen laughed at their action, which in turned made Lenalee giggle. Allen looked at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing that it was about dinner time.

"Got to go and take a shower. See you later," Allen took Tim and waved at Lenalee, before walking off, footsteps fading to nothing.

_Maybe he isn't bad at all..._

_

* * *

_**Bleh, typed this out with my iPod as my baby cousin kept stepping on me and stealin' my coke. Rawr. This chapter is un-betaed as I did not bother to wait till tomorrow, since I only meet my beta in school. ( And get her outta trouble)**

**Ok, if you go to my profile, there will be a link there. I hope you guys would click on it and then send me a message on your thoughts about the artwork there. If you'd like, you could also message me on the whole project. I'll be more than happy to explain.**

**After I mentioned that I receive little reviews, they started to come in. Thank you, everyone. I'll stop my rant here now. Please review *wink***

**_Sayonara,_**

**_14th Musician_**


	11. The Food Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

* * *

The Food Fight

"Lavi, you should keep your cool around Allen. It's no point trying to provoke him in any way. You'll just make matters worse. It won't be good for Allen, and the school," Lenalee softly muttered to the teen who is sitting across her. Lavi finished his meal, and put down his fork and spoon. He slowly looked up, his one emerald green eye locked intently into Lenalee's own royal purple. His other eye could not be seen. It was covered by an eyepatch, and it was his secret to keep.

"Oh, and so this is my fault? Why are you helping the Noah anyway? Which side of the war are you on? That filthy Noah should be kicked out of this school right away. He doesn't belong here. He might as well go join the rival school. They would be more welcoming. Look, don't bother talking to me if you want to help that Noah," Lavi spat with scorn. He slammed his hands on the table as he got up, and walked off in a huff. Lenalee was just sitting there not knowing what to do, and was shaking her head.

"Lavi isn't too happy about me, right?" Lenalee abruptly looked up, to see Allen sitting across her, with his stack of plates. He had washed up before he came, and was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt, with a black collared one over it. He didn't bother buttoning up the collared shirt. His apparel was complete with a pair of black jeans. Traces of the previous fight was now gone. Lenalee just picked up her fork and spoon, and continued to eat with Allen, but in silence.

"Hey, you white-haired freak. What makes you think you can sit next to the pretty girl there? You're such a freak. Who the heck would eat that much and not grow fat. Or maybe you have bulimia, or you're a suicidal emo."

A Chinese guy walked up to them. Lenalee leaned over and whispered to Allen.

"That is Chaoji Han. He's a bully wanna-be and fails. Anyway, he is biased to everyone he deems as 'freak' as his mother, Anita, was killed by a psychopath. So just ignore him."

Apparently, ignoring him also failed.

Chaoji picked up one of Allen's plates and smashed it on the table. Everyone looked up in shock and stares on in silence. Chaoji picked Allen up by his shirt collar. Lenalee looked like she was about to kick Chaoji, but Allen tilted his head and smiled.

"People like you should die!" With that, Allen was thrown through the plates and into the wall.

"Now, that was not an enjoyable experience," muttered Allen as he dusted himself, after he stood. Chaoji was visibly shaking, and he took Allen's half-eaten food and threw at Allen. Allen just deftly caught the plate and threw it back, landing squarely on Chaoji's shirt. Then, some random guy just stood up.

"Food fight!"

Food started to fly through the air, and landed on unsuspecting people. Making use of such confusion, Allen grabbed Lenalee's wrist, and gently tugged her to the entrance. When they emerged from the food war, Allen gave a soft sigh.

"You alright?" Allen gently asked her.

"Yeah... Thanks Allen. If it wasn't for you..."

"It's alright... But I swear I'll be in trouble later," Allen looked away with a sad smile." Then again, I've always been in trouble, I guess it won't make much difference..."

"Trouble?"

"Hmm? Nothing! Let's walk around."

The sad smile was gone, and only to be replaced by a happy smile.

_The happy smile,_

_Was fake._

_

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**This chapter is un-betaed too. Again, weekends!**

**It's nice to know that this story is going strong! But could you guys do me one little favour? Please...**

**Go to my profile and click on the link on my profile, then look at the site, and tell me your thoughts about it, whether in the reviews, messages, or comments on the blog itself ( be sure to leave your author name there)**

**Please! **

**Anyway, I'm just finishing up with the next chapter and it'll be up. Please click on the review button! It makes me feel happy! Random: Who wants to add me on facebook. I'd love spamming my wall.**

**_Sayonara,_**

**_14th Musician_**


	12. The Gamble

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man**

* * *

"The mess you and Chaoji made... Was disastrous. I do not care how you guys will raise the money, but you two better pay up the two hundred dollars. The food stained the wall beyond recognition and that the plates are all shattered and broken now," Komui said as he pushed up his glasses.

Chaoji and Allen shared a glare before they walked out of the office. Komui sat back down and shook his head, with an amused smile of his face.

_Boys are just like boys...

* * *

_

'How the hell am I going to raise that amount. I barely have a single cent with me... Unless..' Allen started to turn 'black' a little, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh! Come in," Allen put on a neutral face. Lenalee walked in with a smile, and Allen couldn't help but to smile as well. For some reason, he seemed comfortable with him. For once, she actually wants to be his friend and accept him for who he was, unlike Lavi, who thought of the worst in him. Even he managed to gain a little bit of trust in her, he still had uncertainty within him. For that, he would don the mask of Mana, until someone would care enough to take the mask off.

"Heard you have to pay the money now. Need help getting the money?" Lenalee tilted her head as she asked the question. Allen brought his hands up and shook it vigorously.

"It's not a problem, I'm fine, you do not need to help," said Allen as he scratched the top of his head. Lenalee just nodded, flashed a smile and walked out of the room.

"Tim, I'll be going out later, so stay here, alright?" Allen instructed the golem, in which it nodded.

* * *

Allen pulled his hood up. He was dressed in black this time. It was very dark at night. The perfect camouflage. He quietly counted the money in his pocket and smiled. Slowly, he turned his door knob, opened it and stepped out. He then softly stepped out, and continued to walk down the hall. Little did he know, that Lenalee had noticed him leaving. She ran to Lavi's room and told him that Allen was sneaking out. Lavi grabbed his trusty hammer. They swiftly yet silently ran after Allen, throughout his journey. Allen walked down the street, with head down. The streets are always quiet at night. Quiet. Allen could hear faint footsteps, but he didn't bother himself with it. He just continued walking forwards, towards his destination. Allen stood in front of a towering building. It was a Casino. He waited for a while. He then stepped to the counter.

"Entrance Tickets please," he politely requested. He then produced a fake ID card.

"Those two behind are with me."

The security officer nodded and motioned for him to step inside. Lavi and Lenalee was thinking on how to get in before they saw Allen standing inside the building, staring deadpanned at the two. After a few intense seconds, he motioned for them to enter. Allen with his friends walked inside the crowded casino, neither speaking a single word. Allen calmly walked towards the group of men, all playing poker.

"Care if I join?" Allen calmly asked the trio shuffling their deck of cards. The men gave a grin before nodding.

"Royal Straight Flush," Allen smiled at the astonished trio. The response he got was frowns, grumbles and the sound of the moving stack of tokens.

"I guess I have gotten enough money now. Ciao," Allen winked at the three men, before making his way to the receptionist to redeem his tokens for cold, hard cash. Allen smiled as he took his money, and gave a satisfactory grin, before putting the money into his wallet, which was then securely placed in his pocket. Allen then waved over to the other two classmates and walked out of the building.

"Why the hell did you sneak out?" Lavi forcefully shouted at him. Allen gave no heed.

"Screw this, I'm going to report this," Lavi scoffed and walked away. Lenalee gave an apologetic look at Allen before walking off. Allen was left alone in silence. He looked up, and gave a smile.

Ain't the sky just beautiful? The sky was of dark grey in color, a colour that promises a storm. Allen walked away.

* * *

**I found the last sentence a bit... Ironic. I was listening to Vocaloid's Eager Love War. I tell you, Rin is way better than Miku. I might be having divided attention at the moment. Because of Vocaloid. And, I need to prepare Duet in G and the 14th Melody for my guitar performance. **

**Haa... So yeah... Please review**


	13. Yet another Note

**Okay, I get pressured into doing this, so...**

**Yes, I will. **

**But be nice and give me some time, yeah?**


End file.
